MooN PhasE
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Hazuki now travels alone to an ancient place called Moon Paradise, which was abandoned by a young vampire girl named Hiyomi Suzaku. There, they meet two other vampires named Kira and Kagami. They search for Kira's Star Egg and for the Crystal Fangs.
1. MooN PhasE 1

"Glowing.... growing.... something.... bright.... What is it?" Hazuki was walking in the night until she saw something bright in front of her. She picked up the glowing object and noticed it was an old key. She looked up and saw a run down place which was nearly buried by a horrible storm.

Hazuki walked forward towards the dusty road up ahead and the key rumbled in her hands.

"Huh?!" she gasped, and the key forced itself to unlocked a broken door which was impossible to open.

"What did I do? What is this place?"

"Hehhehe..... You're in my home, intruder. Why are you here?"

"Whaa?! Who are you?"

"Me? Me?? I'm Hiyomi Suzaku. Hiyomi Suzaku is the girl you are talking to. I am the daughter of Lucia Suzaku."

"Never heard of her."

"THEN! Hazuki... Where do you live?"

Hazuki chocked on a word she was about to let out. Hiyomi blinked at her and shook her head.

"No, no, no. You don't live in your clothes, do you?"

Hazuki was messing with her white ribbons.

"No, I don't. I live in a house somewhere faraway from here. I-I have a slave back at home and--"

"Wait, wait! A slave? Your personal helper??? I've been trying to get a slave since mother set me free. Teach me how!" Hiyomi clutched onto Hazuki's dress.

"Before I can help you get your own slave, please tell me where I am."

"Okay, okay. Welcome to Moon Paradise! This used to be mother's home when she was young, until her mother, my grandmother, Luana, left with a pack of wolves. No, really, she actually did." Hiyomi giggled a bit.

Hazuki didn't understand what she was taking about.

"Wait. What pack of wolves?" asked Hazuki.

"The wolves who lived with my brother Kaitou. They killed him instead..."

"The wolf pack!" Hazuki reminded her.

"Oh, yeah! My sister Mizuki told mother that she would give me the honors to take care of Moon Paradise. Mother agreed, and left to find Luana. Mizuki took care of one little wolf cub named Miyabi until she, the little cub, became the Paradise's most honored wolf. They took her away from Mizuki, and they never gave her back and--"

"Hiyomi! Forget it!" Hazuki gave up on trying to find out about the wolf pack.

"Hey! HEY! We were here first!" a girl, appears to be a vampire, was standing on top of a broken down house with another vampire girl at her side. Hazuki and Hiyomi sniffed the air and found out that the other two vampires had fresh blood from other humans.

"WE were here first! Why are you still here?!" said the tall vampire.

"Who are you?!" asked Hazuki.

"Heheh... Me? I'm Kagami and this is Kira. We're sisters and we live here!"

"Well, Kagami! I suppose you were born here before, hm?" said Hiyomi.

"Nope, but Kira and I found it before all you lazy vampire cats!" Kagami turned away from them while Kira just sat facing forward, licking her hands/paws.

"Do you have a say in this, Kira?" asked Hazuki.

"............" All she did was just nod her head at Hazuki and Hiyomi. "Sorry, fellas! She can't talk after what happened two years ago."

"WHAT exactly did happen, Kagami? Why isn't she talking to anyone besides us?" asked Hazuki. Hiyomi sat still on the rocky ground while Kagami began her story about the past of Kira.

**_"While Kira and I were at Sunnyside Villa, south of Moon Paradise, a small comet appeared out of nowhere, where Kira decided to take care of it until... it became a Star Egg. Star Eggs are Cosmic Babies from out of nowhere. They only say one word: Mama, even if a boy takes care of it: Mama. Kira got the Lucky Star Egg. Lucky Star Eggs are Cosmic Pine Children, an evolution from the Star Egg. Kira was happy to have a 'sibling' for a few years. The Child introduced itself to her as Ai Hanako/Hanako Ai. Kira and Ai became fast friends after Aiwas born two weeks later. She told stories to the elderly when she was five. At the age of 10, she was captured by Little Lady Hanuka. Little Lady Hanuka is the princess of Sunnyside Villa. She usually acts like a kind friend to her people, but on some occasions, she would act bratty and strict. Kira never knew that Cosmic Pine Children would age. She was ten when she first had Ai, and I was twelve when she was born. After Kira discovered that her 'sister' was abducted by Little Lady Hanuka, she promised herself that 'she will never speak again, only when she reunites with Ai again.' She was almost mute for eternity until she screamed, 'COME BACK, AI!' She didn't want to become a mute girl forever, so she wanted to restart her 'year count of mute' again. Hints were everywhere around Sunnyside, but Kira never found Ai ever again."_**

"That's the story of why she never speaks?" said Hiyomi. Kagami nodded. "I feel sorry for her. What can we do to make her happy again?" Hazuki spoke.

"We can speak with Hanuka and see what she knows, and if she tells us that she let Ai free, we have to take her with us. She's really skilled at finding missing people far and close."

Hiyomi and Hazuki agreed with Kagami.

Kira herself had a dark expression on her face.

"Let's go sleep somewhere dark. The sun's rising," said Kagami. "Hey, Kira! Come down from there, will ya?!" Kira nodded at her sister and jumped as high as she could to get down from the house she sat on.

"Ai has to be with Hanuka for a little longer," Hiyomi spoke, "until we find her and make Kira happy again."

"Excuse me, Kagami," said Hazuki.

"Hm?"

"How old are you guys?"

"If Kira was ten when Ai was born, then ten years later, she was abducted, and for two years straight Kira became silent... She is 22 years old and I'm 24!"

Hazuki and Hiyomi were silent for a while, with surprised looks.

Kira leaned her head against the side of Kagami's head, and transferred a portion of her thoughts to Kagami's mind.

"What's she doing?" said Hazuki puzzled.

"Mind Transfer. That's what Lucky Children do after the Cosmic Pine Child is born and begins to bond with its mother/father, or young child."

"Lucky Children?" said Hiyomi.

"That's right. Lucky Children gain the title after a Lucky Star Egg is hatched or evolved, somehow." Kagami was done explaining about Lucky Children.

"Sun's rose," said Hiyomi. "Kira just told me that it's safe for us to go outside. We brought you two here because we know that you vampires will die in the sunlight. If only you had the mark on the left side of your thigh, you would be protected by the sunlight." Kagami also finished talking to them about the markings.

Hazuki and Hiyomi frantically began searching on their left thighs.

"Want me to give you the mark?" Kagami asked them.

"OH, YES PLEASE!" Hazuki and Hiyomi pleaded.

Kagami then told Kira to transfer their marks to them, so all four of them are protected.

"Thank you, so much!" said Hiyomi.

"Thanks a bunch!" said Hazuki. An idea popped inside of Hiyomi's head.

"HAZAKI!"

"It's Hazuki," Hazuki corrected her calmly.

"HA...ZAKI! MY WISH!" Hiyomi pronounced her name wrong for the second time.

"Your wish is for me to teach you how to get a slave?"

"Slave?" Kagami heard her.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME TIME SOMEDAY, BUT NOT NOW!" shouted Hazuki.

"But why?" asked Hiyomi.

"No time left. We have to find Ai--"

"Not just Ai, Hazuki," Kagami interrupted her. "The Crystal Fangs of the wolves in Sunnyside and Sun Paradise."

"What does it do?" said Hiyomi.

"It activates the gateway to Ai's Universe. We have to go there in order for her to be recognized by her peers."

"And if we don't?" asked Hiyomi again.

"Then she is banned from the Universe if we don't take her back within a month."

"Well then! Let the adventure begin!" Hazuki decided.


	2. MooN PhasE 2

**_"Good afternoon, Hiyomi," said her sister Mizuki, before she left._**

**_"Hello, Mizuki," said Hiyomi. Sadly for her, she never feels like being cheerful and happy when her sister was around. Now, she changed after she left. Hiyomi herself never told Hazuki and her new friends why she left._**

**_"Taking care of Miyabi, sis?" asked Hiyomi._**

**_"Hm! I am. Miaybi's smiling a bit. Make another funny face at her to make her bark at us!"_**

**_"Sis, why would I do that?" said Hiyomi._**

**_"I bet her mother will be happy when Miyabi herself comes back."_**

**_"What about migration?" questioned Hiyomi again._**

**_"Uhh, maybe so, but after big brother Kaitou was killed in the wolf pak, grandmother was taken with them, and mother has given you a chance to take care of Moon Paradise while she goes after grandmother, I don't know what will happen next if someone else sees Miyabi."_**

**_"We all heard the news about the killing of Kaitou," said Hiyomi._**

**_"We did, but we can't-- Miyabi???" Mizuki turned her head around to find that Miyabiran off into the open. Many children got scared and ran back to their families inside their homes, and some men decided it was time to take her away for being "extremely vicious." Then, a young lady and her son came forward from the angry circle of residents and told them it was okay to keep Miyabi, because it would be much more easier for her to be more obedient at a young age._**

**_Then, a month later, Miyabi herself became the Paradise'smost honored wolf for being the most courageous to go out and hunt for food for them, and for taking care of women's children while they were at work. All of this she has done was at a very young age, until a group of unknown people who lived in Moon Paradise took her away from Mizuki while she was sleeping one night._**

**_The next morning, Mizuki was devastated to find out that Miyabi was taken away. Mizuki left Moon Paradise in the hands of Hiyomi and left for her own reasons. She and her sister both kept a promise not to tell anyone why Mizuki left Moon Paradise._**

"HIYOMI, WAKE UP!" Hazuki shouted, acting as an alarm clock.

"W-WHAT?! What happened?" Hiyomi woke up all frightened.

"Oversleeping is sometimes relaxing, but very stupid," said Kagami.

"I didn't say that, Kira just told me through Mind Transfer."

"We believe you THIS time, Kagami. What else did she say?" Hazuki acted like a brat in front of her.

"She told me that we don't have time to stay here. We have to get Ai back to her Universe and to find the Crystal Fangs of the wolves in order for her to be recognized again."

"First, we find Ai, second, we find the Crystal Fangs of Sun Paradise, and third, we go to where?" Hazuki didn't know what to say when they retrieve the Crystal Fangs.

"Back to Moon Paradise in the middle of the Prism Temple circle in the main dome and show the Crystal Fangs to the Sakura Painting. That will open to Ai's Universe, right, Kira?" Kagami finished Hazuki's sentence and tried to have Kira agree with her or either correct her just in case. Kira nodded and Kagami smiled happily.

"So, that's the Prism Temple?" Hiyomi pointed at the vacant temple.

"Yep," answered Kagami.

"Let's just go and find Ai and the Crystal Fangs," said Hazuki getting up from the ground.

The four vampire girls were traveling for hours until they reached a place near Sunnyside Villa/Sun Paradise called Flower Garden Paradise.

"What's that you got there?" said Hiyomi.

"A list of Paradises we're going or have gone through," answered Hazuki.

It listed...

_Moon Paradise_

_Sunnyside Villa/Sun Paradise_

_Flower Garden Paradise_

"That's how many Paradises we have to go through?" Hiyomi sighed.

Kira leaned her head against the side of Kagami's temple and transferred another portion of her thoughts to Kagami's.

"Kira tells me that we don't have enough time to stay in Flower Garden Paradise for too long. For about fifteen minutes or so, we can leave, okay? Is that what you said, sis?" Kagami explained to Hazuki and Hiyomi. Kira nodded silently at her sister and Kagami smiled again.

"WELCOME TO OUR PARADISE!" Two Flower Girls popped up from a well and surprised the four girls.

"Who are you two?" said Hiyomi.

"I am RinRin Kai and this is my sister MaiAi Kai."

"Cute names-- Let's go." Hazuki acted so sweet for a second and then decided to not care and moved along.

"BUT WAIT!" said the sisters.

"What is it?!" Hazuki sounded so stressed out from surprises.

"If you want to know how to get to the Crystal Fangs, you take THIS road leading back to Moon Paradise in a second without taking the same long road all over again!" the two sisters giggled.

"Oh, thanks a bunch," Hazuki thanked them kindly.

"See you whenever if you have time!" said the two sisters.

The four girls arrived at Sun Paradise.

"Our home at last," Kagami sighed.

".........." Kira nodded again to her sister's relief.

"This place is so shiny!" gasped Hiyomi.

"Come on! We got a girl and Crystal Fangs to find!" Hazuki said and took off running.

In the palace where Little Lady Hanuka was looking from an open window, a young and healthy woman appeared. It was Ai.


	3. MooN PhasE 3

"Watching me all this time while I peer from inside, Ai?" Hanuka guessed.

"Yes, ma'am," spoke Ai softly.

"Go take a break, get some rest."

"What?"

"Ai, just go do what all people do. Go to sleep."

Ai bowed to her "master" and left the main hall.

Outside of the Sun Palace, Hiyomi was listening closely to Hanuka.

"What's she sayin'?" asked Kagami. Kira gasped and pointed towards and open window. She saw her Cosmic Pine Child.

"Ai....." She finally spoke.

"She said something, Kagami! Kira what did you say again? I couldn't understand you." Hiyomi was excited for a bit.

"Ai....." she said again in a soft tone.

"Sister, you finally spoke. This means she's reunited with Ai again."

"Kagami, what else do we have to do?" asked Hazuki.

"Get the Child and the fangs," answered Kagami.

Hanuka's voice was heard from outside, saying that Ai should take a nap. Hanuka then peered from her open window and found the four vampire girls.

"What? Who are you?" said Hanuka.

"I am Hazuki, this is Hiyomi Suzaku, and this is Kira and Kagami."

I know you know me, and you didn't have to introduce me to Kagami and Kira. We used to live together before I took the throne."

"Hi..." spoke Kira.

"Don't worry, it's her first time after two years speaking again," Kagami reminded Hanuka.

Ai stayed in her bed, thinking aloud.

"What if I may not live for long?" she said.

"Hanuka has been so nice to me, but I want to be reunited and recognized, but how?" Ai was about to cry.

Hanuka heard little gasps in Ai's bed.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Hanuka bowing her head.

"What's the matter?" Hanuka sat by her side.

"I want to be reunited with my sister again. Would you let me see her, please?" Ai begged her. Hanuka sighed and rubbed her back calmly. Ai calmed down, but she still wanted her to accept her freedom. Hanuka looked at her and said, "Fine. I'll let you free, but come back any time, all right?" and Ai hugged her in return.

"Thank you, so much," Ai cried in happiness.

Outside, Hiyomi took a good nap in the soft grass while Hazuki scratched the walls. Kagami and Kira took a nap against a wall.

Hanuka and Ai came out and calmly woke up Kira to see Ai again. Ai shook her gently and said, "It's me, sister. It's me, Lucky Sister. It's Ai Hanako. Don't you remember?" and Kira woke up and smiled up at her. "You came back," said Kira, crying.

"It's alright, sister," Ai hugged her gently, trying not to hurt her. Kagami woke up suddenly and saw Hanuka standing right in front of her.

"What's up?"

"You?"

"No, no, Kagami. mean, what's goning on, and yes, it's me."

Kagami rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you for reuniting Kira and Ai again, but we're not done yet."

"What do you mean by that?" said Hanuka.

"We need the Crystal Fangs," Hazuki said while holding Hiyomi in her arms.

"Oh, yes! I have them!" she said.

"Here it is, right here. Go on, take it if you want Ai to be recognized by her peers."

Kagami took the Crystal Fangs and thanked her. After Hiyomi woke up, the five waved goodbye to Hanuka and wished her the best.

Back at Moon Paradise, after using the one second shortcut the twins told them about, they went straight to the Prism Temple, showed the fangs to the Sakura Painting, and the painting turned into a portal. The five of them jumped in and floated in a dark-like place called the Universe Circle. Ai pointed to her Universe, and grabbed hold onto a flying comet with all her friends on board. They reached Ai's Universe and used Ai's magic powers to unlock a gate to Ai's Castle.

There was a huge gathering in honoring of their leader, Ai. The five showed up, and the crowd cheered and gasped at their arrival. Ai bowed at them and thanked them for their patients.

Ai was finally recognized, and was able to cross between two worlds to meet Kira and her sister. Her Star Friend, Luminous, gave her a gift from the Star Princess called Riyu.

"Thanks so much, Luminous," said Ai, "and thank you, Kira."

"It was nothing, sister. Big sis, where'd you go? Sis?" Kira was looking for Kagami, but she was never found. What could she be up to at this time of celebration?

Kagami was with her Star Friend named Raine, talking about Kagami's adventure with Hazuki, Kira and Hiyomi.

"Isn't Luminous your sister?" said Kagami. Raine nodded.

"Luminous, Raine!" Kagami snapped her fingers.

"Yup, it does make sense if you put my sister's name first then mine. Luminous rain sounds cool, huh?"

The two of them laughed.

"Ai, Kira. Let's go play!" said Hiyomi and Luminous.

Ai and Kira giggled at them and at each other and decided to play games with them. Hazuki smiled in delight and said, "At least I'm having fun here."

"Where's Kagami, Hazuki?" asked Kira.

"I found her talking to Raine earlier," she answered.

"Oh, okay!" Kira didn't even care if her big sister was alone with her friend.

"Aren't you coming too, Hazuki?" said Hiyomi holding Luminous' hand while playing a game.

"Yep, I am," she said.


End file.
